


DCSHG Incorrect Quotes

by Jerrieschild



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019), DCU
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerrieschild/pseuds/Jerrieschild
Summary: I was inspired by some peeps on “W” and decided to write something for the people here.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Barbara Gordon, Diana Prince/Tatsu Yamashiro, Harleen Quinzel/Barbara Gordon, Jessica Cruz/Pamela Isley, Kara Danvers/Barbara Gordon, Kara Danvers/Zee Zatara, Leslie Willis/Doris Zuel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Zee Zatara/Barbara Gordon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Small prep

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting these individually as to keep posts more constant

Temporary chapter, just to move this from my phone to my computer.


	2. One

Supergirl: *trying to distract Livewire* Y’know you're kinda cute  
Livewire: Sure, and you're dead now  
Supergirl: Fuck


	3. Two

Doris: Who moved my fucking pillow?! I will kill whoever did it!  
Selina: The fact that you’re pissed off about this makes me want to commit mass murder   
Doris: It was Leslie wasn’t it?!  
Karen: *off to the side whispering* That’ll teach you  
Kara: *smirks**shouts* That’ll teach who what Karen?!


	4. Part 3

Jess: Do you like vegan pizza?  
Pam: No but I like you  
Jess: You don’t like vegan pizza?!  
Pam: *gives up*


End file.
